Le bon moment
by iriahime
Summary: Sakura a toujours vu Naruto comme un ami. Un ami sincère et précieux. Et si ses certitudes étaient soudain bouleversées ? Du pur Narusaku !
1. Un événement inattendu

Chapitre 1 : Un événement inattendu

Le soleil irradie tout Konoha de ces rayons dorés. Sakura regarde ce spectacle par la fenêtre de son bureau en se lamentant. Elle est enfermée dans un bureau froid et sombre avec de la paperasse comme travail. Elle a l'impression que ce pénible labeur dure depuis des semaines et la liberté et l'adrénaline procurés par les missions lui manquent.

"Désolée Sakura de t'imposer cette tâche, mais il faut bien la faire. J'ai besoin de tes compétences de ninja médical pour mettre en ordre tout notre répertoire de remèdes selon le nouveau système" lui avait expliqué Tsunade-sama.

Avec une moue boudeuse, la jeune fille se prend la tête entre ses mains. Elle a toujours détesté le travail de bureau. Pire que ça, son cerveau refuse catégoriquement de se mettre à la tâche ce qui prolongeait terriblement ce supplice.

Dehors, un groupe de jeunes genins improvise une bataille d'eau grâce aux techniques d'invocation qu'ils avaient appris depuis leurs débuts. Sakura soupire d'envie. Il faut qu'elle se libère la tête. Elle étouffe littéralement dans cette petite pièce sinistre. Ni une, ni deux, elle agite ses mains agiles et un clone apparaît à ses côtés.

"Toi, tu restes ici !" Lui dit-elle. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvre prestement la petite fenêtre, vérifie que la voie est libre et saute dehors sans plus d'hésitation. Elle coure le plus vite qu'elle peut, tout en se faisant discrète, jusqu'au petit jardin abandonné derrière les bâtiments administratifs.

Sakura saute par dessus le grillage pour pénétrer dans ce lieu qu'elle affectionne tant. C'était un jardin hors du temps, abandonné depuis plus de 10 ans, où la végétation avait repris ses droits et se développait de manière anarchique et harmonieuse à la fois. Le calme y régnait toujours et lui permettait de s'échapper des tracas du quotidien. En s'enfonçant vers le fond du jardin, elle aperçoit une silhouette nonchalamment allongée dans les hautes herbes. Elle commence par grimacer car elle voulait être seule, mais en se rapprochant, elle reconnaît son vieil ami Naruto, ce qui la remet de bonne humeur.

Naruto est son ami le plus cher. Et dire qu'enfant elle ne le supportait pas ! Les choses ont bien changé. Depuis la quatrième grande guerre ninjas, ils ont pansé leurs blessures ensemble. Ils ont pleuré ensemble. Ils ont avancé ensemble. Et depuis, ils ne se quittent plus en fait. Quand Sakura se sent mal ou quand elle a une bonne nouvelle, c'est vers Naruto qu'elle va en premier. Ino l'avait souvent taquinée à ce sujet. Mais non, tout est simple et clair entre eux. Elle le sait.

A la vue de son ami allongé et apparemment endormi, une idée espiègle lui vient. Elle décide de s'approcher tout doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit, afin de surprendre le jeune homme. Au moment où elle se jette sur lui, Naruto ouvre brusquement les yeux, attrape la kunoichi et la renverse par terre sur le dos, en ayant pris soin de protéger sa tête.

\- Aïe, Naruto ! Dit-elle en se frottant le dos.

\- Oh désolé Sakura-chan, je ne pensais pas y être allé si fort, lui répond-il l'air sincèrement désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'y survivrai, glisse-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que personne ne connaissait cet endroit ?

\- En fait, je t'attendais…

Sakura reste un instant pantoise quant à cette réponse, se demandant où le jeune homme veut en venir.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais venir ici et vu le temps qu'il fait, j'étais sûr que tu finirais par y faire un tour. Par contre, tu arrives beaucoup plus tôt que ce que j'imaginais… Tu as déjà fini ton travail ?

\- Ah euh… et bien… pas tout à fait… répond Sakura en rougissant. Disons que je me suis accordée un quartier libre !

\- Toi ?! Ça alors, pour une surprise ! Si Tsunade-sama savait ça… Laisse-t-il entendre comme une menace avec une touche de malice dans son sourire.

\- Oh Naruto ! T'es impossible toi. Je ne suis pas la petite fille obéissante que tu penses. Mais bref, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

Le visage de Naruto redevient plus grave et son sourire s'efface. Il s'allonge à nouveau dans l'herbe.

\- Et bien… Je voulais être avec toi en ce jour si… particulier.

C'est vrai. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Sasuke. Il y a deux ans jour pour jour, Tsunade-sama avait fini par terrasser leur ami alors qu'il attaquait Konoha dans sa folie destructrice. Naruto et Sakura avait tout fait pour le ramener à la raison, pour le sauver, mais rien n'y avait fait. Bien des personnes étaient mortes ce jour-là et Naruto avait failli y laisser également la vie. Il ne réussit jamais complètement à se pardonner cet échec. Sakura non plus en fait. Mais pour être honnête, elle tentait de s'empêcher d'y penser à l'approche de cet anniversaire.

Les yeux de Sakura s'assombrissent à ce souvenir. Le ciel lui paraît soudain moins bleu et le soleil plus terne. Sans rien dire, elle s'allonge également dans l'herbe, laissant reposer sa tête sur le ventre de Naruto. Les deux amis laissent le silence envahir à nouveau les lieux tout en contemplant la danse des nuages dans le ciel.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour ça ne fera plus mal ? Interroge le jeune homme après un long moment.

Sakura tourne la tête pour regarder Naruto. L'expression mélancolique sur son visage lui serre le cœur. La jeune kunoïchi prend la main de son ami dans la sienne. Elle ressent la même peine, la même douleur sourde que lui.

\- Je ne crois pas Naruto, répond-elle doucement. La vie a repris son cours et… sa perte est moins douloureuse qu'avant. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on s'en remettra complètement. Sasuke était notre ami et on s'était promis de le ramener. Mais on n'a pas pu… on doit vivre avec ça. On n'a pas le choix.

Le jeune homme serre un peu plus fort la main de la kunoïchi et la porte à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Ce bref contact électrise la peau de la jeune femme. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit son corps. Elle se dit que c'est le résultat de son état d'esprit maussade.

Peu après, Naruto se redresse en s'asseyant. Il lâche sa main, qui lui semble terriblement froide d'un coup. Sakura s'assoit à son tour et plonge ses yeux dans le bleu azur de ceux de son compagnon. Son regard est plus profond que d'habitude. La plupart du temps Naruto est rieur et désinvolte, mais pas quand il s'agit de Sasuke.

\- Sakura ? Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?

Elle a la gorge nouée. Elle ne parvient pas à parler et se contente d'hocher la tête.

Sans un mot, ils prennent la direction de la falaise qui surplombe Konoha. Inconsciemment, leur pas ralentit à mesure qu'ils approchent du lieu où repose leur ami. Il n'avait pas été permis d'enterrer Sasuke au cimetière de Konoha où reposait les Uchiwa. Il avait trahi le village et faillit le rayer de la carte. Le conseil n'était pas enclin à lui faire cet honneur. Naruto et Sakura avait tout essayé, ils avaient supplié et même menacé, mais rien n'y a fait. Alors ils ont décidé de l'enterrer à cet emplacement, avec une vue imprenable sur le village, légèrement en retrait, caché par un bosquet touffu. A part Kakashi et eux, personne ne savait où était son corps et personne n'avait rien demandé.

Arrivé en haut de la falaise, les deux amis s'éloignent du chemin et contournent le vieux chêne. Ils écartent les branches du bosquet pour révéler la pierre de granit qui porte l'inscription "Sasuke Uchiwa notre ami". Sakura caresse l'inscription du bout des doigts comme elle aimait le faire chaque fois. Naruto retire sa veste orange et entreprend de nettoyer la pierre tombale avec. Il s'acharne à retirer la mousse et les traces du temps avec vigueur. Elle adore le voir si sérieux et appliqué dans une tâche qui lui tient à cœur.

Une fois le travail terminé, il laisse tomber sa veste souillée et s'assoit par terre, le bas du dos appuyé contre la pierre froide, la tête penchée sur ses genoux rabattus. Sakura prend place tout à côté de lui et contemple le bord de la falaise baignée d'une douce lumière dorée.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Sasuke depuis longtemps. En fait, elle était lasse de ressasser ces images dans sa tête. Mais maintenant qu'elle se recueille sur la tombe de son ancien compagnon, les terribles images de cette guerre s'imposent immanquablement. Elle sait qu'elle devra les affronter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et tout ces "si" qui vont avec. Et si j'avais été plus forte ? Et si j'avais su le retenir ? Et si…

Une larme roule silencieusement sur sa joue. Avec surprise, elle sent la main chaude de Naruto sur son visage qui s'évertue à chasser sa tristesse. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la regardait. Il ne dit rien mais l'expression de son visage et la chaleur de sa peau contre sa joue la réconfortent plus que des mots. Inconsciemment, elle touche la main de son ami contre son visage.

"_Naruto"_

Heureusement qu'il est avec elle. Il a toujours été là pour elle d'ailleurs. Elle sait qu'il sera toujours là. C'est son pilier. Leur regard perdure plus que de raison et soudain, la jolie jeune femme se perd dans l'immensité azur des yeux de son partenaire. Elle est comme hypnotisée. Elle a l'impression de perdre pied, de se noyer dans cet océan infini, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur enveloppe tout son être.

Son cœur s'emballe et lui semble retentir bruyamment autour d'elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle ne comprend pas les émotions qui se bousculent en elle, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas un instant le visage de Naruto. Il est si beau. Il rayonne littéralement. Non, il irradie. C'est presque douloureux de maintenir cet intense échange, mais elle ne peut pas se résoudre à l'interrompre. Le temps n'a plus de sens. Elle est comme paralysée. Elle n'ose presque plus respirer de peur que… que quoi ? De quoi a-t-elle peur ? La réponse à cette question lui échappe complètement.

Les doigts de Naruto sur sa joue se muent en caresses et elle se sent défaillir. Il lui semble à présent que son visage se rapproche lentement du sien.

"_Suis-je en train de rêver ? Est-ce que Naruto va..."_

Elle panique. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elle a l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser tandis que Naruto s'approche encore. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres du jeune shinobi. Elles sont si attirantes, mais ça la terrorise en même temps. Le souffle chaud du jeune homme effleure ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent. Elle brûle de l'intérieur. C'est comme si une boule de feu se formait en son bas ventre. Une partie d'elle veut s'enfuir en courant et une autre meure d'envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Complètement tétanisée, elle n'ose pas faire un seul mouvement.

Soudain, un bruit au loin les fait sursauter tous les deux. Ils se regardent un instant avec surprise. Des pétards retentissent à Konoha. Ce soir, de grandes festivités vont avoir lieu pour célébrer la victoire du village caché contre ses ennemis deux ans auparavant. Ils fêtent leur victoire contre Sasuke…

Brusquement, Sakura s'écarte de Naruto et attrape ses genoux pour les ramener contre elle. Une gêne s'installe immédiatement entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle sent son visage rougir et se détourne vivement pour que Naruto ne le voit pas. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle ne comprend aucune de ses réactions. Tout ça est surréaliste.

\- On y va ?

\- Euh oui, s'empresse de répondre Sakura.

Naruto ramasse sa veste et se met en route sans regarder la jeune femme, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le chemin vers Konoha semble très long. La gêne entre eux est palpable. Sakura est assaillie de milliers de questions. Elle a toujours considéré Naruto comme un ami. Un ami intime il est vrai, mais plus comme un frère que comme un… Elle n'arrive même pas à penser à ces mots sans sentir son visage rougir furieusement.


	2. Introspection

Chapitre 2 : Introspection

Ses mains sont moites, sa gorge asséchée. Elle repense à certaines conversations qu'elle a eu avec Ino. Son amie la questionnait souvent sur sa relation avec Naruto. Sakura s'évertuait chaque fois à lui décrire la nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le shinobi : une sincère et profonde amitié scellée par des années de luttes en commun et de profondes cicatrices physiques comme mentales. Naruto représentait tout pour elle, mais elle n'éprouvait rien de charnel à son égard… jusqu'à maintenant. Les choses ont-elles vraiment changé ? Ou bien est-ce seulement l'effet du souvenir des moments difficiles ? Est-ce que ce qu'elle éprouve maintenant est réel ? Voilà, c'est ça la vraie question !

\- Sakura-chan je… Commence le jeune shinobi.

Sakura tremble légèrement. Que va-t-il lui dire ? Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il pense ni comment il a ressenti ce moment troublant. Il semble hésitant, tendu.

\- Je voulais juste te dire…

Ses yeux sont rivés sur le sol et Sakura n'arrive pas à interpréter l'expression de son visage dans la pénombre naissante. Soudain, il s'immobilise et fait face à la jeune femme en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il semble déterminé, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision. La kunoichi avale sa salive et tente de contenir les tremblements de son corps.

\- Sakura-chan, je...

\- Naruto-kun ! Sakura-chan ! Crie joyeusement une voix féminine.

Ils sursautent à l'unisson. Derrière eux, dans un restaurant se trouvent Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino, Kiba et Akamaru qui leur font de grands signes.

\- Venez avec nous ! On n'a pas encore commandé, leur crie Ino d'une voix guillerette.

Sakura échange un regard interrogateur avec Naruto. Celui-ci semble un peu dépité. Elle prend peur de trahir le moment particulier qu'ils vivent, alors elle fait comme si de rien n'était en répondant à leurs amis.

\- Salut vous tous. Oui bien sûr, merci de l'invitation, répond-elle. Puis elle se tourne à nouveau vers le blondinet pour lui demander doucement. Tu viens Naruto ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Commence-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Allez Naruto, te fait pas prier ! Lui crie Kiba.

\- Viens... s'il te plaît, insiste Sakura.

Naruto lève les yeux sur sa partenaire, détaille longuement son visage, puis hoche la tête. Sakura se demande ce qu'il pense. Il a l'air un peu triste. Elle se sent coupable.

Ils s'installent donc à table avec leurs amis qui apportent deux autres chaises. Sakura s'installe à côté d'Ino qui la prend par le bras en commençant à lui raconter son horrible journée. Naruto prend place à côté de Shikamaru à l'autre bout de la table ronde.

Le contraste avec cette anodine soirée entre amis, où se mêle un joyeux brouhaha, est déconcertant. Elle voit Ino et Sai qui se tiennent la main. Cela fait quelques mois que ces deux là sont ensemble. Sakura avait été surprise à cette annonce, mais très contente pour eux. Ça faisait du bien de voir les histoires de cœur prendre le pas sur les batailles et les morts.

Néanmoins, ce soir, ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Un petit pincement au cœur. Tristesse. Envie...

Elle lève ses yeux verts sur Naruto qui la regardait déjà. Son regard est tellement profond qu'elle en est déroutée. Elle sent son visage bouillir à nouveau et baisse subitement son regard.

Les boissons s'enchaînent et des plats aussi copieux qu'appétissants sont vite servis. Malgré tout, Sakura a le ventre complètement noué et se force à manger pour donner le change. Naruto, qui d'habitude dévore ses repas, n'y touche presque pas. L'alcool aidant, les autres ne semblent pas remarquer cet étonnant fait.

Ino se montre extrêmement bavarde avec Sakura, ce qui lui va très bien car elle n'a pas envie de parler. Elle doit néanmoins faire beaucoup d'efforts pour suivre le contenu de sa conversation. Naruto semble également distant. Il rit et s'amuse avec les autres, mais il n'est pas exactement comme d'habitude.

En fin de soirée, Ino s'approche de l'oreille de Sakura pour lui chuchoter : "Est-ce qu'on a interrompu quelque chose tout à l'heure ?"

Sakura sent son visage virer au rouge et joue l'étonnée.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Avec Naruto… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Continue la jolie blonde avec une discrétion qui ne lui ressemble guère.

Mais pas du tout voyons. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tente de démentir Sakura.

\- Oh… pas de ça avec moi. J'ai peut-être bu mais je sais encore me servir de mes yeux. Tout à l'heure, quand on vous a appelé, j'ai trouvé votre réaction un peu étrange, mais votre comportement à table n'est carrément pas normal ! Vous êtes complètement muet et Naruto n'arrête pas de te regarder. De plus, je viens de te dire qu'un troisième bras me poussait dans le dos et tu m'as répondu "Oh pas de chance"... Alors ? Oses me dire que je me fais des films !

"_Oh bon sang… moi qui croyais bien jouer la comédie c'est raté ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?"_

\- Laisse tomber Sakura-chan, gardes tes secrets pour ce soir. Mais tu me raconteras tout plus tard, ok ? Souffle-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Sakura ne répond rien et s'empresse de plonger sur sa bière pour cacher sa gêne. Elle sent le regard plus appuyé de Naruto sur elle. Il a sûrement vu la discrète conversation entre les deux kunoichis. Que doit-il en penser ?

La soirée se termine quelque peu tardivement. Sakura est toujours stressée et frustrée de ne pas avoir pu réfléchir tranquillement à la situation. Elle a besoin de rassembler ses pensées pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. Et puis, une question la taraude… Qu'a voulu lui dire Naruto quand ils étaient seuls ? Elle revoyait nettement l'expression qu'il arborait sans pouvoir en déduire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

Juste avant la fermeture du magasin, ils quittent le restaurant plus ou moins éméchés et se séparent au fur et à mesure qu'ils regagnent leur appartement respectif.

Quand elle referme la porte de son appartement, elle se jette aussitôt sur son canapé et enfouit sa tête sous un gros coussin. Le doux visage de Naruto ne quitte pas son esprit. Elle le voit rieur, joueur, taquin, voire complètement ridicule. Ce trait de caractère la faisait parfois sortir de ses gonds, mais d'autres fois, la faisait rire aux éclats. C'est vrai qu'elle l'a toujours trouvé trop gamin. C'est certainement ça qui fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en lui autre chose qu'un ami.

Mais elle l'avait également souvent vu déterminé, franc, généreux, passionné. Quand il devait porter secours à quelqu'un ou réparer une injustice, il se donnait à fond. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, peu importe ce qu'on lui disait. Elle adore cette facette de Naruto. Elle l'admire plus que tout.

C'est certain qu'elle aime sincèrement Naruto. Elle ne s'en est jamais caché, tant que cet amour était platonique. Elle revoit le visage de Naruto tout proche du sien, à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Elle se rappelle son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. A nouveau, elle rougit et ressent cette boule de chaleur dans le bas ventre.

"_Allez ma petite, une bonne douche froide te fera le plus grand bien !"_

Un petit cri lui échappe lorsque le jet d'eau tiède atteint sa peau. Peut-être que ce traitement va donner une nouvelle tournure à ses pensées. Mais elle est frigorifiée et ne pense plus à rien du tout. Elle se dépêche de se frictionner et de sortir de cet enfer. Emmitouflée dans sa serviette de bain, elle rencontre son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se regarde longuement sans bouger. Elle se reconnaît à peine. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses semble à la fois vide et pétrifiée. Elle est trop perdue, c'en est désespérant.

Elle sait que Naruto a longtemps été amoureux d'elle quand ils étaient enfants. A de nombreuses reprises il avait essayé de flirter avec elle ou de profiter de certaines situations. Et pas une seule fois elle avait été tenté d'y répondre favorablement. Pas une seule fois, elle avait senti ce picotement dans son bas ventre. Au contraire, elle a toujours détesté quand il faisait ça et réagissait plutôt avec violence.

De toute façon... elle même était amoureuse de Sasuke. Aucun autre garçon ne comptait. Maintenant qu'elle y pense, peut-être qu'aucun autre garçon n'a trouvé grâce à ses yeux à cause de cet amour indéfectible pour Sasuke.

"_Naruto…"_

Et puis elle pensait que Naruto n'était plus amoureux d'elle. En effet, depuis la quatrième grande guerre ninja, il n'a plus rien tenté avec elle. A aucun moment il lui a proposé un rendez-vous. Jamais il n'a essayé de se rapprocher d'elle avec ce stupide air romantique. Plus rien. Elle avait remarqué ce changement et s'en était réjouit. Surtout que grâce à ça, ils étaient devenus de plus grands amis encore. Ils étaient inséparables. Et quelle équipe de ninjas ils étaient devenus ! Leur binôme était exceptionnel. Ils n'avaient presque pas besoin de communiquer car ils savaient d'instinct ce que l'autre prévoyait de faire. Ils se complétaient comme jamais. Avec Sai en troisième équipier, ils étaient imbattables.

Mais, puisque Naruto a essayé de l'embrasser tout à l'heure, peut-être n'a-t-il jamais cessé de l'aimer. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait croire si longtemps qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle le revoit passer des soirées avec elle à rire, faire la fête ou bien juste parler. Lors de moments difficiles, il était toujours là à la réconforter, mais… rien de plus. Jamais un geste ou une phrase en trop. Alors peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus et que tout est revenu d'un coup ? Sakura n'y croit pas. L'amour n'est pas un simple interrupteur. Sinon, ça fait longtemps qu'elle l'aurait éteint pour Sasuke.

"_Sasuke ! Mais oui…"_

Brusquement, comme une révélation, Sakura comprend. C'est la seule raison, c'est logique ! Elle se souvient du combat final, lors de la quatrième grande guerre. En tentant de convaincre Sasuke de renoncer à cette vengeance stupide, elle lui a avoué ses sentiments. Devant tous les ninjas présents, elle lui a dit à quel point elle l'aimait et tout ce qu'elle aimait chez lui depuis l'enfance. Et surtout, elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.

Avec effroi, elle se rend compte que cette déclaration avait dû blesser Naruto. Jamais elle ne s'était préoccupée de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en entendant ça. Elle voulait seulement que Sasuke revienne. Elle était prête à tout pour ça. Même à révéler à tous ce qu'elle gardait au fond de son cœur.

"_Quelle sale égoïste j'ai été !"_

Cela fait deux ans que Sasuke est mort. Deux ans qu'elle vivait ce deuil, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée en retour. Elle lui avait consacré trop d'elle même. Et… il ne méritait pas tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour lui. Il n'y a peut être pas d'interrupteur à sentiments, mais là, elle sait que son amour pour Sasuke relève du passé. Oh elle ressent encore beaucoup de choses pour lui : de la tristesse, de la frustration, de la rancœur, de la colère… et le souvenir de l'amour qu'elle a éprouvé. Un simple souvenir.

Le visage souriant de Naruto s'impose à elle. Si communicatif, si envoûtant. Si elle doit se le représenter, alors Naruto est un soleil. Il réchauffe tout son être. Il est fait de lumière. Il brille. Il guide. Il est la vie même.

Il lui manque. Elle voudrait revenir en arrière. Retourner sur cette falaise avec lui. Elle a envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle veut qu'il soit là avec elle. Elle veut lui dire… Il faut qu'il sache.

"_Naruto"_


	3. Frustration

Chapitre 3 : Frustration

Le soleil caresse le visage endormie de Sakura. Les rayons dorés sont déjà forts et réussissent enfin à la réveiller. Elle a très peu dormi cette nuit-là et se sent barbouillée.

"_Trop d'alcool et pas assez de nourriture..."_ Se dit-elle amèrement, puis juste après : "_Il faut que je parle avec Naruto…"_

Mais brusquement, une idée la fait frissonner. Elle se lève précipitamment et regarde par la fenêtre. "_Oh non, je suis super en retard !"_

Elle se prépare en un temps record, avale un grand verre d'eau ainsi qu'une tartine de pain beurrée pour faire taire son estomac qui crie famine. Elle court vers le palais et regagne son bureau. A peine la porte passée, elle se trouve nez à nez avec Tsunade-sama et Shizune. Godaime ne semble pas du tout contente ce qui inquiète quelque peu la jeune femme.

\- Sakura, peux-tu m'expliquer la présence de ce clone à ton poste ?

Sur la chaise de bureau de Sakura se tient un pantin dont elle s'est servi comme clone. Le jutsu est maintenant rompu et celui-ci a repris sa forme initiale. Sakura avale sa salive et tente de vite trouver une réponse convaincante, mais rien ne lui vient.

\- Écoutes Sakura, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le travail de bureau. Mais les attributions d'un ninja ne sont pas uniquement faites de missions. De plus, tu es mon meilleur ninja médical. Tes compétences particulières me sont précieuses dans cette tâche, aussi ingrate soit-elle. J'attends beaucoup d'avancées de ce travail. Une meilleure organisation permettra de mettre en lumière nos lacunes pour ensuite s'améliorer. Alors ressaisis-toi et mets-y tout ton esprit ! Réplique solennellement l'Hokage avant de quitter le bureau de Sakura.

Shizune suit son maître avec juste un haussement d'épaule en guise d'excuse pour la jeune kunoichi.

"_Mets-y tout ton esprit… facile à dire !"_

Son esprit est déjà entièrement occupé par Naruto. Sa prise de conscience de la veille la tourmente férocement. Elle veut absolument parler au jeune shinobi sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire exactement. Mais elle sait qu'en le voyant, elle trouvera les mots.

Néanmoins, le discours de Tsunade est sans appel. Sakura n'a pas le choix, elle ne peut pas de décevoir son maître. Elle va devoir s'y mettre et vite ! Alors elle essaye avec toute sa bonne volonté de ne plus penser à Naruto. Elle chasse encore et toujours son visage de son esprit. Elle a l'impression que ce martyr va la rendre folle. Le midi, elle ne s'accorde qu'une minuscule pause le temps d'avaler un sandwich fade. Elle ne peut pas relâcher ses efforts sinon elle va craquer et foncer voir Naruto au lieu de travailler. Mais les heures semblent des minutes et le travail toujours plus ardu et long.

"_Courage Sakura"_

Miraculeusement, la fin de journée arrive enfin et la jeune femme se précipite hors de son bureau. Elle court chez Naruto, sentant le stress l'envahir peu à peu. Quelle déception… le jeune homme n'est pas chez lui. Peut-être a-t-il la même idée qu'elle et l'attend-il chez elle. Mais il n'y est pas non plus. Elle passe au parc, à la zone d'entraînement, chez Iruka sensei, dans ses boutiques favorites, mais ne le trouve nullepart.

Dépitée, elle décide de retourner chez lui pour l'attendre. Adossée à la porte de son appartement, Sakura réfléchit et repasse cent fois dans sa tête la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir.

Elle est tirée de ses pensée par la vieille voisine de Naruto qui rentre chez elle.

\- Oh bonjour Sakura-chan. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Bonjour grand-mère. Oui j'attends Naruto, j'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder.

\- Ah mais je doute qu'il rentre ce soir ma petite.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? S'inquiète la jeune femme.

\- Et bien quelqu'un est venu le chercher pour… une mission je crois.

\- Une mission ? Sans moi ? Enfin je veux dire sans son équipe ?

Sakura part sans même dire au revoir à la vieille femme et court pour demander à Tsunade ce qu'il en était.

\- Oui je l'ai bien envoyé en mission.

\- Seul ? Sans l'équipe Kakashi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Tsunade durcit un peu son regard. Elle n'aime pas être interrogée de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple mission diplomatique. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'envoyer 4 ninjas confirmés pour ça.

\- Ah… d'accord. Est-ce que je pourrais connaître le but de cette mission diplomatique ?

\- Non Sakura, tu ne peux pas, réplique Godaime quelque peu agacée. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est partit en fin de journée pour Suna.

\- Mais… Suna est à quatre jours d'ici ! Il ne reviendra pas avant une semaine !

Sakura est sidérée et au comble de la frustration. Tsunade ne peut pas comprendre l'attitude de la jeune femme, comment aurait-elle pu ? Sakura n'insiste pas et rentre chez elle. Un mélange de colère et de dépit s'empare d'elle. Cette mission tombe au plus mauvais moment ! Comment peut-elle tenir une semaine entière ?! Ce n'est pas possible. Il faut qu'elle trouve une excuse pour le rejoindre à Suna, mais elle ne trouve rien.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un tape à sa porte. Elle voit les longs cheveux blond d'Ino par le judas et lui ouvre en sachant très bien ce que son amie lui veut… Poursuivre son interrogatoire de la veille.

\- Oh, on dirait que ça ne va pas fort pour toi, déclare Ino une fois entrée.

\- Non pas vraiment…

\- Ça a un rapport avec… Naruto ? La questionne-t-elle innocemment.

\- Rhaaaa, tempête Sakura. Oui ! Oui ça a un rapport avec Naruto ! Oui, oui et oui !

Bizarrement, sa réplique a un effet libérateur pour elle. La colère s'évapore quelque peu. Elle a peut-être juste besoin de tout raconter. Elle a besoin d'ouvrir son coeur. Elle aurait voulu le faire directement auprès de celui qu'elle aimait…

Et Sakura commence à raconter les évènements de la veille à son amie. Comment Naruto était sur le point de l'embrasser. Comment elle avait été tétanisée et impatiente à la fois. Comment elle avait pris peur et s'était détournée. Comment son esprit était torturé depuis ce moment. Et surtout, comment elle avait pris conscience que maintenant elle voulait _être _avec lui.

\- Je suis désolée Sakura mais il faut que je te le dise… Ino prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre. JE LE SAVAIS ! J'en étais sûre ! Hahahahah je te l'avais dit !

Ino jubile sans pitié pour son amie. Complètement dépitée, Sakura laisse la jolie blonde extérioriser sa victoire. Elle l'a bien mérité. Elle avait deviné avant Sakura ses propres sentiments.

\- Mais je te jure Ino, je n'étais pas du tout amoureuse de Naruto avant. Je l'adorais, mais je n'avais aucune… envie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- T'inquiète, je sais. J'essayais juste de t'ouvrir les yeux. Tu le voyais toujours comme un môme. Tu avais plus une attitude protectrice, comme une mère, toujours inquiète pour lui. Et puis… cette guerre… tout ça. Il t'a donc fallu deux ans pour digérer la… enfin, tu sais quoi et enfin voir Naruto d'un autre oeil.

\- Apparemment… Oh, Ino ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout se complique ?

\- Se complique ? Tu es amoureuse Sakura. C'est censé être une bonne chose ! Surtout que lui t'aime, et ce, depuis toujours. T'as trop de chance !

\- Mais je croyais que c'était fini. Je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de sentiment amoureux pour moi !

\- Baka ! Évidemment qu'il t'aimait. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait changé. Il ne le montrait plus… sauf pour les expertes comme moi qui ont l'oeil, dit-elle avec fierté. Sa façon de parler de toi... de te regarder... Oh, c'était tellement évident !

Sakura est sous le choc. Ino savait ! Elle avait compris qu'il trompait son monde.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'emporte Sakura. Quand je te disais que de toute façon il ne m'aimait plus, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça ?

La blonde se rapproche du visage de son amie avec sérieux en posant son index sur son grand front avant de répondre :

\- C'était à toi de t'en rendre compte. C'est toi qui devait le réaliser, seule.

Sakura fait une petite moue. Elle aurait préféré que sa meilleure amie lui révèle le pot aux roses. Mais en y réfléchissant, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ce n'est pas ça qui lui aurait fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait l'aimer lui.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

\- Oh arrête de faire ta pleureuse ! Rouspète la belle kunoichi aux yeux bleus. Tu l'aimes ?

Les yeux verts émeraudes se font fuyant. C'est difficile pour elle de s'extérioriser. Elle se contente de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Alors tout va bien ! Va lui dire ! Ne perds plus une seconde !

\- Je ne peux pas… Il est parti en mission diplomatique à Suna. C'est Tsunade-sama qui me l'a dit. S'il ne traîne pas là-bas, alors il sera de retour d'ici une semaine. Une semaine ! Tu te rends compte ?!

\- Et alors ? Va le rejoindre !

\- Je ne peux pas partir comme ça voyons. Godaime n'apprécierait pas du tout mon absence au boulot. Surtout vu comme je l'ai plantée hier...

\- Sakura, réplique Ino en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Tu cours le plus vite que tu peux, tu le rejoins, vous parlez et vous faites… tout ce que vous avez envie ! Et demain matin tu rentres ni vue ni connue ! Je trouverais bien une excuse pour justifier ton absence demain.

Le visage de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'éclaire et rayonne à mesure qu'elle accepte le plan de son amie.

\- Je sais Sakura… je suis la meilleure amie du monde ! Tu me revaudras ça.

Ça paraît si simple. Est-ce que d'une façon Sakura ne se mettait pas des barrières pour repousser cette conversation ? Sûrement…

En cinq minutes Sakura remercie son amie avant de la mettre dehors. Elle prend son paquetage qui est toujours prêt pour les missions de dernière minute, avec de l'eau et quelques provisions. Elle sort de chez elle en courant aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle ne sait pas combien d'avance il avait, mais elle pouvait le rattraper avant la nuit tombée.

Elle court jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Sa respiration devient difficile, mais elle n'écoute pas la douleur dans ses poumons. Elle file comme une flèche plus déterminée que jamais.

"_Naruto, attends-moi."_


	4. Les problèmes arrivent

_Chapitre 4 : Les problèmes arrivent_

Cela fait des heures qu'elle saute de branches en branches. Elle est exténuée. Elle fait la sourde oreille quant aux supplications de son corps, elle ne lâche rien. La lumière du jour décline peu à peu et elle a peur de ne pas réussir à rejoindre Naruto avant la nuit. Elle ne veut pas perdre de temps. Un doute s'installe en elle. Et s'il a pris un autre chemin ? Pourtant c'est bien le chemin le plus court pour atteindre Suna. Et si Tsunade lui avait menti et qu'il n'allait pas à Suna ? Elle se souvient que l'Hokage n'avait pas apprécié les questions de la jeune femme.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, son pied glisse au moment du rebond. Elle bascule. Son corps est irrémédiablement entraîné vers le sol, loin en contrebas. Impossible d'éviter les branches qu'elle percute violemment pendant sa chute. Un cri de douleur lui échappe lorsque son épaule heurte la terre ferme. Elle roule encore sur plusieurs mètres, puis s'arrête brutalement. Elle est sonnée. Pendant un temps, il lui est impossible de bouger. Seule sa respiration se fait entendre. Tout son corps la fait souffrir. Pour couronner le tout, la pénombre a envahi la forêt. C'est vraiment le pire scénario qui puisse arriver.

"_Réfléchis Sakura, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça."_

Lentement, elle s'assoit contre un arbre en grimaçant à chacun de ses mouvements, puis fait l'inventaire de ses blessures. Tout son corps est couvert d'égratignures, de nombreuses ecchymoses commencent à rougir, et une branche a transpercé sa cuisse. Mais le pire semble venir de son épaule qui est démise. Elle peut se soigner ou du moins calmer la douleur, mais elle a utilisé beaucoup trop de chakra dans sa course effrénée. Son plan pour rejoindre Naruto est dans l'eau et elle doit camper dans cet état là. Sa situation est catastrophique. Désemparée, les larmes lui montent aux yeux sans qu'elle n'essaye de les retenir.

"_Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête !"_ Se fustige-t-elle en se laissant aller à sa colère et sa frustration.

Mais maintenant il n'y a plus de temps, la jolie kunoichi sait qu'elle doit se ressaisir. Il lui faut procéder par étape. Première chose, retirer cette branche. Elle empoigne le morceau de bois et serre les dents en tirant d'un coup sec. La douleur lui arrache un nouveau cri. Elle transpire abondamment.

Deuxième étape, il faut restaurer son énergie. Elle sort de son sac la gourde d'eau et boit de longues gorgées. Puis elle mange une partie de ses provisions. Il faut maintenant patienter le temps que son corps assimile cette énergie. En attendant, elle doit pouvoir utiliser un jutsu médical, mais morte de fatigue, elle sombre dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Du bruit. Elle entend du bruit. Tout autour d'elle. Sa conscience met du temps à émerger. Combien de temps a-t-elle dormi ? Elle n'en a aucune idée.

\- Naruto ? Appelle-t-elle.

Le bruit s'arrête net. Ce n'est pas normal. Elle prend peur et force ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Trois hommes lui font face. Son sang se glace dans ses veines. Il est évident que ce sont des voleurs, des bandits ou autres crapules. Elle veut bouger, mais découvre qu'elle est attachée à l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle panique, elle est prise au piège. C'est trop bête !

\- Ah non ma jolie, ce n'est pas Na-ru-to, dit le plus proche d'une voix susurrante répugnante. Reste tranquille et tout se passera bien pour toi.

Ils sont en train de fouiller ses affaires. Ils vont être déçus, la jeune femme n'a rien emporté de valeur. L'homme qui lui a parlé vient s'accroupir juste à côté d'elle. Cette vermine lui donne la chair de poule.

\- Tu voyages plutôt léger… Ce n'est pas bon pour nous, ça. Il va falloir qu'on se rembourse autrement… Chuchote-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave dérangeante.

Sakura est terrorisée. Il est hors de question de se laisser faire. Elle se débat. Elle essaye de s'éloigner au plus de cet homme qui lui fait peur. Mais son épaule la fait atrocement souffrir, comment peut-elle se libérer de ses liens ? Vite, il faut trouver une idée.

Elle sent les doigts de son agresseur remonter lentement sur sa cuisse. Avec un profond dégoût, elle ne peut empêcher l'homme de lui attraper fermement le menton avant de coller sa langue répugnante sur sa joue en remontant lentement jusqu'à sa tempe.

"_Vite Sakura, cherche !"_

Bingo ! Elle sent sa pochette qui contient ses kunaïs. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi bêtes ?! Aussi vite qu'elle le peut, elle en sort un et commence à couper ses liens le plus vite possible sans éveiller les soupçons de ce salopard. La tâche est rendue difficile à cause de son épaule qui la fait tant souffrir. C'est pourtant sa seule chance.

\- Allez ma jolie, laisse-toi faire, chuchote-t-il en mordillant son oreille. Tu vas adorer…

\- JAMAIS ! Hurle-t-elle elle le repoussant brutalement, les mains libres.

Ni une, ni deux, elle repousse avec violence vers son agresseur qui se trouve projeté à terre. Elle lui saute dessus et sans pitié le frappe à la poitrine avec son arme. Son kunaï s'enfonce aisément tandis qu'elle crie avec férocité. Elle le plante plusieurs fois et le sang visqueux gicle sur ses vêtements et son visage.

Une fois sûre que la partie est terminée pour lui, elle relève la tête vers les deux autres avec un regard bestial. Ils prennent peur et commencent à fuir, mais… pas assez rapidement. Un puissant coup de pied propulse le plus proche contre un arbre qui s'écroule sous l'impact, écrasant le corps du malheureux dans un bruit d'os brisés . Le dernier homme crie et la supplie de l'épargner. Peine perdue. D'un coup circulaire de son bras gauche, elle lui tranche la gorge. A nouveau le sang se répand en abondance. Elle n'en a que faire. Les sales lâches n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Encore sous le choc et le contre-coup de l'adrénaline, ses jambes tremblent et manquent de s'effondrer. Il faut qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Se forçant au calme, elle ne sent pas la petite araignée sur son bras.

\- Ah… les imbéciles ! S'esclaffe une voix féminine.

\- Qui est là ? Crie Sakura en se remettant en garde avec son kunaï en protection devant son visage.

A ce moment, ses mains échappent à son contrôle et sont projetés violemment dans son dos. Elle crie en sentant son épaule blessée qui se retrouve tirée en arrière, tandis qu'elle tombe à genoux. Elle sent un lien s'entortiller autour des poignets pour les immobiliser. Son kunaï lui échappe des mains.

\- Et bien et bien… Te voilà plus sage d'un coup.

Une femme sort de l'ombre. Elle est entièrement vêtue de noir avec un chignon sur le haut de la tête. Sa peau très blanche, crée un fort contraste avec sa tenue. Son visage est fin et ses yeux, très étirés, semblent entièrement noirs. Elle arbore un large sourire carnassier qui terrifie la jeune kunoichi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionne Sakura.

\- Personne ! Ricane la nouvelle venue. Je n'ai pas d'existence propre, je suis d'ici et d'ailleurs, je n'appartiens à nulle terre.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- A la base... rien du tout ma belle. Mais tu as éliminé mes camarades de jeu, et je déteste qu'on touche à mes jouets. Ils étaient un peu simplets il est vrai. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de te fouiller. Ils n'ont pas non plus remarqué que tu es une ninja, les imbéciles ! Son rire sadique se répercute dans la forêt. Mais à cause de toi, je vais devoir me trouver d'autres alliés et je déteste ça. Tu vas donc payer.

Sakura n'attend pas le bon vouloir de cette sorcière et bondit sur elle pour la renverser. L'astuce est un échec car la femme agite habillement ses mains et Sakura se retrouve projetée contre un arbre sur son épaule meurtrie. Un cri de douleur lui échappe, tandis que sa geôlière éclate d'un rire aigu terrifiant.

"_Comment a-t-elle fait ? On dirait… on dirait qu'elle me balade à distance. Serait-ce à partir du fil qui maintient mes poignets."_

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? C'est un fil de chakra. Il est extrêmement résistant, tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Et je maintiens le contrôle comme je le ferai d'une marionnette !

\- Et vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter ?

Sakura saute haut et prépare son atterrissage en coup de pied. Malheureusement, son adversaire s'écarte à temps et l'envoie à nouveau valser contre un arbre.

\- Ça suffit, petite sotte ! Tu ne m'amuses plus. Voilà qui devrait te calmer un peu…

\- Aïe !

Une piqûre sur son bras. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Elle ne peut pas le voir car son bras est maintenu dans son dos.

\- Je suis gentille, je vais te montrer.

A ce moment-là, Sakura aperçoit une petite araignée sur son épaule. Elle est toute noire avec 8 pattes crochues. Sakura prend peur. Des sueurs froides s'emparent d'elle. Elle sent son bras s'engourdir.

\- Tu viens de faire la connaissance d'une bonne amie à moi. Sa morsure n'est pas fatale, rassures-toi. Par contre, tu ne pourras bientôt plus bouger et je vais pouvoir… faire ce que je veux de toi ! Et aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira.

Elle force la kunoichi à se relever en lui tirant les cheveux. Sakura réprime un cri de douleur. Le venin circule vite dans son corps.

\- Alors ma belle, comment vais-je te manger… susurre-t-elle.

Elle se passe une langue toute noire sur ses lèvres. Sakura frissonne. Puis, la veuve noire lève lentement ses mains. Ses doigts se muent soudainement en longues griffes d'une vingtaine de centimètres chacune. Elle arbore un sourire carnassier juste avant d'invoquer "les griffes de l'araignée !"

Aussitôt, comme des centaines d'aiguilles acérées tailladent la peau de la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses. Les aiguilles s'enfoncent profondément dans sa chair. La douleur est insupportable et Sakura hurle dans retenue.

Soudain, un cri bestial retentit. Une bête flamboyante semble tomber du ciel et fracasse la maîtresse des araignées par terre d'un puissant coup de poing. Sakura n'ose y croire… celui qu'elle cherchait désespérément est venu à sa rescousse. L'aura maléfique de Kyubi se diffuse à travers tout son être. Ses lèvres sont retroussées et laissent paraître des canines allongées. Ses yeux rouge luisent dans la nuit. Des griffes animales déforment ses mains.

A peine la femme en noir terrassée, Naruto se précipite vers Sakura.

\- Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ?

Les larmes montent aux yeux de la kunoïchi. Il est toujours là pour elle. Voir son doux visage la réconforte et lui donne de l'espoir.

\- Naruto...

Derrière les deux jeunes gens, une silhouette sombre surgit avec fureur.

\- Comment oses-tu… Déclare une voix glaçante. Mon beau visage ! Tu as abîmé mon magnifique visage ! Tu vas mourir sale insecte !

D'un coup, une nuée d'araignées surgissent de ses mains et foncent sur Naruto. Elles se collent partout sur lui. Elles tissent des milliers de fils blancs qui s'entortillent autour de son corps. En quelques secondes, il est complètement recouvert d'un cocon blanc ultra résistant.

D'un autre mouvement de ses mains griffues, la femme en noir intime à ses araignées de suspendre le pauvre shinobi à une branche. Il se débat. Il fait appel à la puissance du démon renard en lui, mais rien n'y fait.

\- Tu perds ton temps sale vermine ! Chaque fil de mes araignées bloque ton chakra, aussi puissant soit-il. Et... tu en es recouvert ! Tu es mon prisonnier à présent !

\- Naruto ! Crie inutilement la jeune kunoïchi.

\- Ne te fatigue pas ma belle, c'en est fini de lui !

\- Non ! Laissez-le ! Ordonne-t-elle.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu à me parler comme ça ?! Oh… Mais s'agirait-il de ton amoureux ? Questionne de manière indiscrète la maîtresse des araignées.

\- Relâchez-le ! Continue-t-elle de hurler.

\- J'adooore les histoires d'amour ! Hummm ça me met un peu de baume au coeur. Si tu veux, ma belle, je vais te laisser lui exprimer ton amour une dernière fois, lui susurre-t-elle à l'oreille.

Un mouvement de ses mains et Naruto se retrouve projeté au sol juste à côté d'elles. Il regarde la maîtresse des araignées avec haine en essayant de se dégager de ce carcan.

\- Alors ma jolie ? Vas-y. Je te laisse une chance inespérée : un dernier "je t'aime" à ton amoureux ! Ricane-t-elle.

Sakura garde les dents serrées. Pas comme ça. Elle ne veut pas se confier comme ça. La femme en noir attrape le visage de Naruto dans ses mains aux doigts pointus. Elle le caresse avec tendresse.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant. Je te comprends ma belle. A ton âge j'aurais pu craquer pour lui. Alors... Sait-il combien tu l'aimes au moins ?

Elle plonge ses yeux larmoyants dans les prunelles couleur azur de son partenaire. Non, il ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent pour lui et ça lui déchire le cœur de l'admettre. Elle voudrait le lui dire, mais seulement à lui.

\- Alors... doit-on en déduire que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Insiste la femme en noir.

\- Ahhhhhh ! Enrage la kunoïchi. Relâchez-le bordel !

\- Comme tu es agaçante ! Bon alors toi, le blondinet. Déclare-lui ta flamme une dernière fois avant de mourir. C'est ton unique chance d'ouvrir ton cœur. Profites-en !

Naruto ne lâche pas des yeux la jeune femme. Il se mord la lèvre, visiblement en proie à un combat intérieur.

\- ALLEZ ! Hurle la femme en perdant patience.

\- Non ! Crie Naruto. Je ne jouerais pas à votre petit jeu malsain.

\- AHHH ! S'agace leur geôlière. Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas souffrir ! Illusion des mille araignées !

Immédiatement, Naruto se met à hurler en se tordant dans tous les sens. Sakura est horrifiée. Il a l'air de souffrir le martyr.

\- NARUTO !

\- Trop tard petite chérie. Il ne t'entend plus. Il est prisonnier de mon illusion et subit le fourmillement de mille araignées sur tout le corps, ainsi que leurs innombrables morsures. Regarde comme il souffre ! C'est de ta faute, petite imbécile !

Sakura continue de crier le nom de son compagnon et ressent sa souffrance en écho. Elle ne supporte pas ses cris qui lui déchirent les entrailles. Elle doit faire quelque chose. Elle doit réagir et vite. Elle essaye de se dégager, de briser ses liens mais son épaule déboîtée ne le lui permet pas.

\- Tu perds ton temps, ma belle. Mon venin est en toi ! Tu ne peux pas bouger.

Peu importe la douleur. Elle continue de tirer en hurlant à tous poumons pour faire taire ses souffrances.

\- Rien ne m'arrêtera.

Voir Naruto hurler et gesticuler en tous sens raffermit sa volonté de se libérer. Elle fait appel à ce qu'il lui reste de chakra pour faire parler sa force surpuissante.

\- Arrête je te dis. Tu ne peux pas contrer mon poison.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûre… J'ai immédiatement utilisé d'un jutsu médical pour contrer la progression de votre venin.

\- QUOI ?!

Sakura tire encore plus fort. Elle y croit. Elle sent les fils s'enfoncer dans les chairs de ses poignets. Plus de souffrance attise encore sa détermination, alors elle décuple ses forces au maximum et tire en hurlant.

\- IMPOSSIBLE ! S'exclame la maîtresse des araignées.

Les liens se sont rompus. Elle est libre. Elle sent son corps au bord de l'effondrement à cause de l'effort surhumain accompli, de ses blessures et du manque de chakra. Elle s'y refuse. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. Elle attrape son kunaï au sol et saute sur Naruto. Elle l'agrippe au col et le secoue de toutes ses forces.

\- Naruto, regarde-moi ! Je suis venue pour toi. Tu m'entends ? C'est pour toi ! Alors RÉVEILLE-TOI ! Finit-elle par hurler en tranchant le cocon d'un seul mouvement de son arme.

La femme en noir réagit un peu tardivement mais lance une de ses araignées sur la jeune femme. L'arachnide tisse rapidement un lien autour de son cou et la renégate tire de toutes ses forces pour envoyer Sakura se fracasser contre un tronc d'arbre.

Elle n'arrive plus à bouger. Elle ne sent plus son corps. Ou plutôt, son corps n'est plus qu'un amas de souffrance. Ses paupières restent closes. Du bruit lui parvient, des cris, mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Elle veut sortir de cette torpeur. Elle essaye. A bout de force, elle sombre dans le sommeil.


	5. Le bon moment

_Chapitre 5 : Le bon moment_

Sakura entend les oiseaux chanter. Une légère brise caresse sa peau. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle reconnaît la chambre blanche et aseptisée où elle se trouve. L'hôpital de Konoha. Elle inspecte son corps. Beaucoup de pansements et de bandages. Elle a moins mal mais se sent épuisée.

Elle tourne la tête sur la chaise à côté du lit et trouve Saï qui est en train de lire.

\- Saï…

\- Sakura, te voilà réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ? Demande-t-il en souriant gentiment.

\- J'ai connu mieux. Où est Naruto ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a dû repartir peu après t'avoir déposée ici.

\- Il est… parti ?

Déception. Il l'avait laissée seule.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Questionne la jeune femme.

\- Naruto t'a ramenée ici il y a quatre jours.

\- Quatre jours ?!

Elle est restée inconsciente si longtemps ? Une foule de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle ne sait pas laquelle choisir.

\- Où est-il parti ? A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

Un instant, Saï la regarde avec attention. Il plisse légèrement les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Il allait bien. Il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de soins. Il devait poursuivre sa mission jusqu'à Suna, je crois.

\- Oh… Il va être encore absent plusieurs jours alors, ajoute Sakura le regard triste.

\- Mais, il ne voulait pas y aller.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non. Il s'est disputé avec Tsunade-sama à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas te laisser dans ton état. Elle ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

Son cœur se réchauffe en entendant ces paroles et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard et après une grosse réprimande de la part de l'hokage, Sakura sort de l'hôpital. Elle a recouvré ses forces en grande partie et porte juste un bandage autour de son épaule blessée et quelques pansements. Ses pensées ont eu le temps de parcourir un long chemin, pendant son hospitalisation. Maintenant, elle ne se demande plus pourquoi ses sentiments pour Naruto ont changé, mais plutôt, pourquoi ils n'ont pas changé avant. Pourtant elle l'aime depuis longtemps, mais… ce n'était pas pareil. Pourquoi à cette époque son amour pour lui était platonique et pourquoi maintenant… tout est différent ? Qu'est ce qui a fait que tout a changé.

Le doux visage de Naruto ne la quitte jamais à présent. Son sourire franc, ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux dorés. Elle le trouve si beau. Mais c'est son esprit, sa force de caractère et ses valeurs qu'elle admire plus que tout. Elle a tellement hâte de le revoir. De pouvoir enfin lui dire. Mais lui dire quoi ? Elle n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots, même dans sa tête.

Alors qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, une idée lui vient. Finalement, elle doit d'abord passer quelque part. Elle traverse tout Konoha d'un pas décidé et se rend en haut de la falaise qui surplombe le village caché. Elle contourne le vieux chêne et dégage les branches du bosquet qui masque la tombe de Sasuke.

Elle lit longuement l'inscription sur la pierre et l'effleure du bout des doigts.

\- Salut Sasuke, commence-t-elle. Aujourd'hui je viens te voir car... j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché de te parler. Alors...

Elle s'assoit par terre et cueille quelques pâquerettes. Elle inspire profondément avant de reprendre.

\- Je t'aimais, Sasuke. Sincèrement, je t'ai aimé plus que tout. J'aurais tout donné pour toi. J'aurais tout sacrifié, si seulement...

Elle sent les larmes monter à ses yeux. Sa colère et sa frustration sont encore présentes en elle.

\- Si seulement, tu étais revenu vers nous. Vers moi. C'était mon vœu le plus cher. Mais maintenant, je laisse le passé où il est. Je refuse de me demander encore pourquoi tu nous as tourné le dos. Je ne le veux plus.

Un nuage sombre passe et lui masque le soleil. Extérioriser ses sentiments lui fait du bien. Elle ouvre enfin son cœur.

\- Je tourne la page, Sasuke. Ça a suffisamment duré, tu ne crois pas ? Tu es mon passé et je regarde vers l'avenir à présent. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Une partie de moi t'aimera toujours je pense. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Mon cœur a enfin choisi quelqu'un d'autre. J'avoue que je n'y croyais plus.

Elle esquisse un sourire.

\- Attention je vais te surprendre… c'est Naruto.

Elle rit avec sincérité.

\- Tu te rends compte ? Naruto ! C'est bien un comble. J'ai dû le repousser un million de fois depuis qu'on est enfant ! Et finalement à présent, je ne veux plus que lui. Ça te ferait sûrement rire, enfin… l'ancien toi en tout cas. Mais… les choses changent. J'ai changé. Je ne le vois plus comme avant.

Le soleil revient l'éblouir.

\- Je sais que tu comprendrais. Et je crois même que tu approuverais.

Elle reste de longs instants silencieuse à regarder cette pierre de granit et le ciel du même bleu que les yeux de celui qu'elle aime. Elle n'a pas envie de partir. Elle se sent chez elle ici. Elle se sent en paix.

A ce moment, des pas rapides se font entendre sur le sentier. Elle se lève d'un bond en se demandant qui vient jusqu'ici. Une tête blonde et un visage rougi et haletant déboule derrière le vieux chêne. Son coeur manque un battement. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et son rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Il la voit à son tour et s'arrête net. Il est complètement essoufflé. Il transpire, mais semble soulagé en voyant Sakura.

Ils se regardent longtemps sans parler. Elle a tellement souhaité ce moment qu'elle se retrouve bêtement pétrifiée. Elle admire son visage d'un œil nouveau. Le trait fin de sa mâchoire, ses douces lèvres et surtout ses yeux. Personne n'a de plus beaux yeux sur terre. Mais c'est surtout le regard qu'il porte sur elle qui la fait fondre. Un mélange de tendresse et d'envie.

\- Sakura-chan… ça y est, je te trouve. J'ai couru une bonne partie du chemin depuis Suna. Je suis passé à l'hôpital où ils m'ont dit que tu étais sortie aujourd'hui. Je suis passé à ton appartement et… un peu partout en fait. Et puis soudain, j'ai compris que tu serais ici.

Il n'aurait pas dû rentrer de Suna avant un ou deux jours normalement. Il s'est donc bien dépêché pour elle. Pour elle...

\- Naruto…

Sakura sourit. Enfin. Il est enfin là devant elle. Elle ne sait pas par où commencer. Que dire ? Et finalement, elle n'a pas envie de parler. Elle s'élance vers Naruto. Elle court. Elle se sent pousser des ailes. Ça fait des jours qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi bien.

Elle lui saute au cou en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Les bras de Naruto l'enlacent également et il la soulève comme une plume. Ses pieds quittent le sol. Elle a l'impression de flotter. Alors, sans réfléchir, presque naturellement, elle presse ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Leurs bouches se découvrent enfin tels des affamés. Leur souffle s'entremêle. Leurs langues se caressent amoureusement. Cette délicieuse sensation fait fondre la belle kunoïchi aux cheveux roses. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un baiser puisse lui donner le vertige. Elle s'enivre littéralement. Elle voudrait que ce baiser dure toujours. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra plus se passer de cette sensation.

Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et découvrent la douceur de sa peau. Elles caressent son visage, puis vont se perdre dans sa chevelure couleur des blés. Elles ont soif de le posséder. Le temps s'arrête. Rien ne compte plus à part lui. Lui, sa peau, ses lèvres, tout son être…

Doucement, Sakura daigne démêler ses lèvres des siennes pour pouvoir plonger dans les prunelles couleur azur de son partenaire. Elle s'y noie immédiatement. Sans retenu. Tous deux ont le visage légèrement rouge. Naruto caresse la joue de sa belle et descend jusqu'à son menton pour l'attirer à nouveau dans un tendre baiser. Sakura se sent chanceuse. Le moment est parfait. Elle se sent entière, à sa place. Va-t-elle enfin pouvoir goûter au bonheur ? L'émotion la submerge et une larme lui échappe pour mourir sur ses lèvres.

\- Sakura...

Il essuie les yeux de sa belle avant de reprendre.

\- Je pensais que ça n'arriverait plus. Je pensais que tu ne me regarderais jamais comme ça.

Une douleur dans le ventre. A nouveau, la culpabilité s'empare d'elle.

\- Pardon Naruto. Excuses-moi. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. J'aurais dû...

\- Non… ne t'excuses pas. Je sais. Avant, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandissent quelque peu.

\- Le bon moment ?

Il lui sourit en caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Oui, j'ai fini par le comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas te pousser à m'aimer. On ne peut pas convaincre une personne de ressentir la même chose que nous, même si on est convaincu que c'est la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- J'aurais dû le voir quand même.

\- Tu ne le pouvais pas, lui répond-il en collant son front au sien. Ton cœur était déjà pris.

Sakura se mord la lèvre. Elle s'en veut. Tout ça lui paraît stupide.

\- Alors j'aurais dû cesser de l'aimer, parce qu'aimer quelqu'un sans rien avoir en retour est ce qu'il y a de pire au monde.

\- Pas forcément.

Il plonge à nouveau ses beaux yeux dans les orbes émeraudes de sa compagne. Il replace avec douceur une mèche rose derrière son oreille.

\- Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait la même chose que toi. Je t'ai aimée dès l'enfance et j'ai attendu toute ma vie que tu partages ce sentiment.

\- Je suis désolée Naruto, clame-t-elle en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ne le sois pas. Tu sais… Tout est une question de bon moment, particulièrement en amour. Pour les plus chanceux, il arrive dès le début de leur rencontre. Pour d'autres, il vient avec le temps. On change, on évolue et les sentiments viennent d'eux-même, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Mais dans certains cas… il ne vient jamais.

Il enserre délicatement le visage de sa belle entre ses mains avant de poursuivre.

\- Et quand on a combattu Sasuke et que tu lui as… déclaré tes sentiments. Je dois t'avouer qu'une partie de moi s'est brisée.

De nouvelles larmes dévalent les joues de la belle. Sa lèvre inférieure tressaute. Elle se déteste tellement, mais lui continue de la contempler avec amour.

\- J'ai cru que le moment que j'attendais tellement ne viendrait jamais. Que tu l'aimerais toujours, peu importe ce que je ressentais. Alors, je voulais encore plus le ramener. Pour toi, pour que tu sois heureuse. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Non seulement je te privais de celui que tu aimais, mais je savais… j'étais sûr que ça t'empêcherait de m'aimer à jamais. Je ne pouvais pas battre le fantôme de Sasuke. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec son souvenir.

\- Naruto… Tu vaux tellement plus que lui. Tu es bien meilleur. C'est moi qui ai été stupide. Je suis tellement désolée.

Elle l'attire à elle avec force et s'empare violemment de ses lèvres. Elle n'a plus aucune raison de se retenir. Trop de temps s'est écoulé bêtement. Elle ne gâchera plus une seconde.

\- Sakura, tu n'es pas stupide. Peut-être juste aveugle, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- J'ai retrouvé la vue et ce que je vois maintenant est magnifique.

Elle le voit rougir et se mordre la lèvre de timidité. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le voir timide un jour.

\- Tu sais, même si je n'y croyais plus... tant pis. J'ai décidé de t'aimer à sens unique. D'être là pour toi et de t'offrir ce dont tu avais besoin et uniquement ça.

\- C'est tellement du Naruto tout craché ça ! Toujours à penser aux autres avant toi. Je n'ai pas mérité une telle dévotion de ta part Naruto. Mais je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je serai digne de tes sacrifices pour moi.

Elle s'accroche désespérément au visage du shinobi. Son regard se fait perçant et solennel.

\- Je te jure que je ne te laisserai plus jamais de côté. Maintenant et à jamais, c'est toi la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre, répond le jeune homme avant de caresser et d'embrasser amoureusement Sakura.

* * *

Les heures passent sans les affecter. Ils sont en train d'écrire les premières lignes de leur propre histoire. Ils se découvrent sous un autre jour. Ils apprennent à s'aimer ensemble. Néanmoins, la nuit se met à tomber et ils décident de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, il n'y a nulle gêne. Même quand ils entrent dans la partie animée du village caché, leurs mains sont scellées ensemble.

\- Naruto-kun ! Sakura-chan !

Une impression de déjà vu… Instinctivement, ils se lâchent la main. Ils se retournent subitement et font face à Chôji, Shikamaru et Ino.

\- Vous faites quoi ? Demande Shikamaru.

Ils rougissent en espérant que ça ne se voit pas trop avec la nuit tombante.

\- Et bien… on se balade, répond Naruto un peu embarrassé.

Ino donne un discret coup de coude à Sakura et l'interroge du regard. Sakura lui sourit pour confirmer ce qu'elle a deviné.

\- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? On va boire un verre ? Demande un chôji pas très observateur.

Sakura regarde Naruto un instant avant de répondre.

\- Non merci. On va rentrer. Amusez-vous bien.

\- Vous aussi… suggère malicieusement Ino, ce qui crispe légèrement son amie.

Naruto sourit. Il est ravi de rester seul avec sa bien aimée.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à son appartement, elle propose à Naruto de monter. Il accepte avec timidité, ce qui fait rire intérieurement la jeune femme.

La porte à peine fermée, elle enlace Naruto et l'attire contre elle. A nouveau, leurs bouches s'unissent et Sakura laisse échapper un gémissement évocateur. Elle sent immédiatement son bas ventre s'enflammer. Un feu passionnel se forme dans son bas-ventre. Elle a désespérément envie de lui, de tout son être. Elle a l'impression d'être consumée de l'intérieur. C'est presque une souffrance. Une délicieuse souffrance.

Ses mains empoignent la nuque de Naruto et ses doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser passionné se fait presque bestial. Sakura sent comme une faim incontrôlable en elle. Elle n'a jamais rien vécu de tel. Ses mains se baladent sans pudeur sur le corps de son amant.

Il la plaque contre le mur de son salon ce qui lui arrache un petit cri de surprise qui se mue en gémissement à mesure que le blondinet couve son cou de baisers passionnés. Elle laisse pendre sa tête en arrière. Sentir les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme sur sa peau la rend folle. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés et sur sa nuque à la peau si douce. Il caresse lentement son corps en passant ses mains dans son dos, puis les laisse glisser sur ses hanches et avant de remonter tout doucement sur son ventre et jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa peau est si réceptive. Elle est transportée dans un univers de plaisir. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle halète. Elle a terriblement envie qu'il la possède entièrement. Elle enserre sa nuque avec force et plonge ses yeux dans l'océan infini de ses prunelles.

A cet instant, ils échangent le regard le plus intense qui soit. C'est presque animal. Naruto semble l'interroger des yeux. Il attend son consentement. Elle sait qu'ils vont franchir le point de non retour. Si elle l'encourage, alors il va la posséder, là, maintenant. Il la prendra et mettra un terme final à leur amitié. Il va la marquer. Elle sera à lui pour toujours. A bout de souffle, elle hoche la tête, elle le supplie presque. Elle le veut plus que tout.

Une lueur rouge se matérialise dans les yeux de Naruto. Sakura sent le chakra de son partenaire se décupler alors qu'il la soulève de ses bras musclés. Son dos cogne à nouveau contre le mur et les lèvres brûlantes du jeune homme s'emparent fougueusement des siennes. Elle savoure ce changement de ton et s'empare de sa lèvre avant de la sucer furieusement. Elle caresse les marques épaissies sur le visage du blond, rappelant le renard en lui. Ses deux orbes rouges, dont la pupille s'est changée en ovale sombre, la consument comme une brindille.

Il empoigne ses fesses d'une étreinte bestiale et la transporte jusque dans la chambre à coucher en refermant la porte derrière eux.


End file.
